The Past, The Present, The Future
by Executortionist
Summary: Cloud changes things in the past, and the future suddenly looks like a happier place. Contains AC!Cloud, time travel, and CC!Cloud


**Prompt:** AC!Cloud saves CC!Zack and CC!Cloud

For Noctisis Rrhagia

**Summary:** Cloud changes things in the past, and the future suddenly looks like a happier place. Contains AC!Cloud, time travel, and CC!Cloud

**Warning: **Slightly OOC AC!Cloud

**Title: **The Past, The Present, The Future

**A/N: **Hey everybody! This is a gift fic for Noctisis Rrhagia for becoming my beta! This story is unbeta'd, but I think it turned out pretty perfectly. I hope you all enjoy it! It just kind of all spilled out onto the page haha~

Like everyone else in this section of the site, I don't own FFVII~

* * *

Coughing, Cloud emerged from the lake in the Forgotten City. Damn Aerith, putting him under water! Who the hell did she think she was?! Quickly, Cloud found his footing and wiped the water out of his eyes. Looking around, the glowing trees were eerie in the night time and Cloud had absolutely no idea if he'd actually made it.

Cloud looked around in the water for a moment, unsure of where his heavy, six piece sword had gotten off to. Spotting it on the shore, Cloud sighed in relief. At least Aerith knew how to treat a sword… or maybe it was Zack's doing. Either way, he was thankful. Wading to the edge of the water and picking it up, he secured First Tsurugi in its harness and prepared himself for the long walk out of the beautiful glowing forest. From what he gathered, he would need to be quick though.

Aerith, bless her soul, had given him a second chance after the explosion with the remnants. Sure, he was physically exhausted at this point, but he had an important job to do; he had to save his past self and Zack. Aerith had told him that they'd be approaching the desert in about a month, meaning they had yet to escape from the lab. If he moved quickly, he could even break them out and tell them where to go. While he was at it, he could even free Vincent and convince him to go with them for extra protection!

Cloud, while mentally patting himself on the back for all his brilliant plans, blinked when something shiny on the ground distracted him. Picking it up, he found on closer inspection that it was a key. A very familiar key.

The key to Fenrir! Cloud had to stop himself from clapping in joy when he fully realized just what that meant. He'd be able to go fast now! All that was left was to find where Aerith had put his bike. Knowing her sense of humour, she probably put it right outside the forest, leaving him to navigate out of there on his own, and very slowly.

And slowly he did. He slept in a tree for the night, considering he was already very tired from fighting Kadaj-turned-Sephiroth and still recovering from the shock of being in the past. The trip there had been almost instantaneous, with no pain and only a sense of displacement accompanying it. After waking up the next morning and shaking the dust off his now dry clothes, Cloud was off again, reaching the edge of the forest in no time at all.

He'd been right about what Aerith had done. As soon as he was out of the forest, there, sitting innocently in the sun, was his precious baby. Mounting Fenrir quickly and starting it, he felt almost relieved to hear the deep purr of its engine. "Alright Fenrir, we've got a mission to do. Let's mosey."

With that, he steered her towards Nibelheim, determined to get there on time to save his friends and his younger self. Thinking about actually interacting with himself was kind of weird, but he'd manage. If anything, his past self probably wouldn't even remember anything that'd happened. He was, after all, going to be mako poisoned.

Cloud thanked the planet that the Forgotten City and Nibelheim were on the same continent. That meant he wouldn't have to board a boat and risk getting recognized by ShinRa. Naturally, he'd be avoiding any towns and living off any survival methods he could remember just to avoid the corrupt company.

Zooming his way down what he hoped were abandoned roads, Cloud estimated that between where he was and Nibelheim, he'd have to travel for three days, and that included breaks for food and sleep. Cloud didn't need much of either thing due to the experiments done on him by Hojo, so there wouldn't be too many pauses in his travels.

Cloud almost felt guilty for feeling thankful towards Hojo for his strength, though he knew without it he'd most likely be dead at that point in his life. He wished Aerith had sent him back far enough to actually save himself and Zack from the cold metal tables and large needles that were always on the edges of his conscience. He knew without a doubt that if he hadn't been captured at Nibelheim, he would have probably went to live his life as a normal, unremarkable infantryman. He would have never caught Hojo's attention if it hadn't been for the one instant where he'd thrown Sephiroth into the reactor's core.

As he sped towards Nibelheim, the only thoughts on his mind were of what he remembered of his past. He didn't remember much from before escaping with Zack, but what he did remember, he didn't like. As a cadet he'd been bullied for his hair and how small he was, and as he failed the SOLDIER exam and moved into the position of infantryman, it had been no different. The only good times that he remembered with his involvement in ShinRa were with Zack.

What Cloud would have given for a second chance at life. He had a second chance now, to save his past self the misery of being guilt ridden over the deaths of many, but it wasn't exactly the second chance he wanted. With his hero complex, he felt that no matter how many second chances he got, he'd still feel guilty over it.

It took one day less to get to Nibelheim than he'd originally thought. That was good, both for him, and his two friends. He was nervous about interacting with his past self though. He had no idea what Zack would think of it all; it would be best if he got Vincent first. With that in mind, Cloud drove on, completely bypassing the Inn and town, going straight to the mansion. He didn't bother with thoughts about what he'd do after he'd saved them. He couldn't think of it, because Aerith had told him exactly what would happen.

Getting off his bike, Cloud sighed into the slightly chilly air of the Nibel mountains. Now it would be the tough part. He'd have to get through the mansion, get the keys to Vincent's room, and help Zack and his past self escape, all while fighting off the bad memories that would definitely surface. Cloud wasn't looking forward to this, but it was necessary.

As he entered the old mansion through a window on the side of the building (he'd figured the scientists would notice him if he entered through the front door), he tried not to think too much. He wanted to get in, save them, and get out. That was exactly what he was going to do. On his way, if he had to knock out some scientists, then so be it. In the end, it would all be worth it.

It took very little time to get down to the basement levels. At first Cloud had been expecting to run into several of his tormentors, but it turned out that near the end of their stay at the mansion, it had been emptied, with only a few scientists to take care of Zack and himself. It must have been because Hojo lost interest in them. They were both failures, after all, and according to Hojo, failures didn't even deserve to live. Cloud was just grateful that they hadn't actually been killed all that time ago, though he doubted that he'd notice anyway.

Turning to his left when he was in the cave-like basement, Cloud pulled out the key that he had recently acquired. Unlocking the door to the coffin room, Cloud went straight to the one he knew held Vincent, and with a quick shove, the lid came loose and Vincent's sleeping form was revealed. He knew Vincent would have to be pretty deeply asleep at this point, so he poked his cheek a few times. Cloud knew that was kind of childish, but what other chance would he have to touch Vincent's cheek? It was surprisingly warm and squishy for someone who had been sleeping for nearly thirty years, but he supposed it was just the mako and monsters that were behind that red headband of his. "Vincent, it's time to wake up."

Vincent's eyes opened rather quickly, though Cloud could see the underlying sluggishness in crimson eyes. Smiling just a tiny bit, Cloud stepped back so Vincent could have room to get out of the coffin, which, unsurprisingly, he didn't. He did, however, move to pull the lid back over his coffin and told Cloud to go away. It made Cloud want to laugh; knowing Vincent right now, he was feeling grumpy. The red gunman never had been much of a morning person.

"Vincent, it's time to go, unless you want to be burned down along with this mansion and everything in it." Cloud knocked on the now closed coffin, knowing Vincent was still awake and listening. "Besides, I need your help. You see, I'm from the future! I'm here to save some people from Hojo's evil clutches, and I decided to get you out too, since I know you." Cloud wasn't much for making big speeches, so he hoped his few sentences would get Vincent to come out. He waited for a few moments before sighing. Trust Vincent to be the difficult one.

"We don't have much time, I hope you know." At best, they had a week, at worst, they had a few minutes. Waiting on Vincent with slight impatience, Cloud wished he would decide faster.

Right when Cloud was about to turn around and leave, the coffin lid shifted and Cloud let the smile that had fallen off his face return. He knew the former Turk would help him! He would never tell anyone, but Vincent had always been his favourite out of everyone in their old, Sephiroth-fighting, group. Just the way he held himself was quite admirable.

"Is Hojo here?" Cloud turned, knowing Vincent would follow him on his own now that he was out of his coffin. Only turning his head to answer Vincent's question, Cloud opened the door to the room to let them both out.

"No, but he's still alive. You can kill him later." Cloud knew Vincent would want to kill Hojo. It had always been like that for him. Cloud couldn't imagine what it was like, seeing the woman he loved stolen away from him by a madman, and then being shot by said madman and experimented on for who knows how long. Sure, Cloud knew how the experimenting part felt, but the rest of it, well, Cloud had no desire to feel those things.

Vincent grunted at his answer. He obviously wasn't please, but Cloud knew it must have been nice to finally be awake, even if he was guilt ridden and unhappy. As they left the coffin room and entered the labs that weren't far off, Cloud instantly started looking around. He couldn't remember where he and Zack had been kept, but he knew they were somewhere close by.

A surprised noise from Vincent warned them that they had company, and before Cloud could blink, Cerberus had been pulled and the male scientist had been killed. Cloud felt a bit exasperated at Vincent's knee jerk reaction, but he could ignore it for now. He was just grateful that more of the staff hadn't been alerted.

As he finally found where his younger body and Zack were, he sighed in relief. They were both in one piece in their respective mako tubes, and they were both thankfully clothes. Cloud had no desire to see a naked Zack, and _definitely_ didn't want to see himself naked. He saw enough of his own body when he showered, thank you very much.

Vincent seemed surprised at the appearance of someone who looked like a slightly younger Cloud. Standing in front of the mako tube, Vincent looked at Cloud. "Your brother?" Cloud let out a short laugh at that.

"No, he's me. I told you I was a time traveler." Vincent seemed to accept that, and Cloud was glad for it. Pressing a few buttons on the panel beside the tube, Cloud let the mako drain and the door open. His younger form fell out of the tube bonelessly, and Cloud caught himself before he fell to the floor. Setting his younger self down, propped against the mako tube, he moved to do the same for Zack.

The mako quickly drained and the door opened, the same as the other had. The only difference now was that Zack stayed upright for a few seconds before falling. He was heavier than the infantryman, so Cloud ended up stumbling a bit. Even as Cloud was older than Zack, the black haired SOLDIER was still taller than him. Cloud blamed his poverty filled upbringing on that one.

Grunting with the slight effort, Cloud gently placed Zack on the floor. Patting his cheek gently to awaken him from his sleep, he hoped Zack was ready to wake up. They needed to leave, and he would have a hard time dealing with two unconscious bodies even with Vincent's help.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vincent crouching down beside his own body. "Don't bother Vincent, I have severe mako poisoning at this point. They've been here for almost four years already." Vincent nodded put didn't get out of his crouch. He seemed intent on trying to figure something out.

"You never told me your name." Cloud suddenly felt embarrassed. He'd kind of forgotten that to Vincent, he was a complete stranger. Laughing lightly, Cloud let his hand rest on Zack's cold cheek for a moment as he answered Vincent.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. I'm Cloud." Turning back to Zack, he was startled to find Zack's eyes open. He almost fell back. He brought his hand away, not noticing how Zack had been leaning slightly into the touch. "Zack! Thank the planet!" pulling his old friend into a hug for a brief moment, he released Zack and helped him stand. He knew he would be struggling a bit at first.

"...What…" he'd obviously spotted the second Cloud. Laughing, the Cloud supporting Zack laughed at his bewildered tone.

"Vincent, do you with you could drag me up to one of the rooms? We need to get them both out of these clothes." Cloud could feel the mako soaking into his skin through his clothes already. It didn't bother him, so he ignored it. At this point, it was just like being soaked in water for him. The only thing on his mind was helping now, and he could do that, would do it.

As soon as the two were changed and Zack seemed more aware of the situation, Cloud explained to him exactly what was going on and what was going to happen. He was told that it had been four years since everything, and he'd hugged Zack when he'd started shaking from the news. Cloud knew this was about Aerith. "Don't worry about Aerith, she's fine, and I'm sure she's waiting. Once this is all over, I'll take you back to see her." Well, not him, but him. Cloud had other places to be after all.

After comforting Zack and finding his buster sword, they were on their way. Cloud took Zack with him on his motor bike, and Vincent was left to handle the unconscious Cloud. Cloud knew he could do it. Vincent was a very trustworthy man, and they'd promised to meet up in Costa Del Sol. They'd surely stick out like a sore thumb there, but Cloud knew that was one of the places least expected of them to go. It was at least semi-safe there, and they'd be able to get a place somewhere on the outskirts. It wouldn't be cheap, but Cloud wasn't exactly poor. He'd brought a lot of gil with him.

It took them two weeks to travel across the continent, much to Cloud's annoyance. Knowing Vincent, he was already there and had established them somewhere to rest. Cloud also had no idea how to contact Vincent. It was a mistake that could have easily been avoided if they'd just bought him a phone in town when they'd been in Nibelheim. Sighing at his forgetfulness, Cloud and Zack trudged on, closing in on their destination. Cloud suddenly wondered if he'd be conscious by the time they got there.

Once they arrived in the sunny city, Cloud was actually surprised to see Vincent, standing there waiting for them. It was obviously his demonic tracking ability at work. Nonetheless, they followed Vincent to a hotel, and into a hotel room. Cloud saw himself sitting there, upright with his eyes open, looking at them curiously and cautiously. Vincent must have gained his trust somehow.

Zack lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the younger Cloud. Seeing it hurt, but Cloud knew that Zack viewed himself and the younger version as much different people. It just served to remind him that he didn't belong in that timeline. He'd successfully saved them, and they would stay saved with Vincent's help. No doubt after this, Zack would go see Aerith with Vincent and the younger Cloud in tow, and the older Cloud would be somewhere else, doing his own thing like he usually did.

It was a few days later when Cloud started feel lighter than usual. It wasn't due to his weight, nor was it due to how happy and guilt free he was feeling.

No, the lifestream was pulling him back, away from himself and his friends. He knew it would have happened eventually, but he was sad to feel it so soon. With sad eyes and a heavy heart, Cloud pulled Vincent aside and told him what was going to happen. Vincent didn't say much, but Cloud could see it there; sadness. Vincent would be sad that the one who had awoken him, Cloud, would be leaving for good. It was logical that Cloud had to leave eventually, but not even Vincent had thought of it happening so soon.

Over the next week, instead of feeling light, Cloud fell terribly ill. At first Zack and his younger self had tried to help desperately, they had tried to get Vincent to help, but it was no use. Soon, Cloud, with weak words, had told them what was happening and why. They understood, but they still rejected it in hopes of helping their saviour.

One night, when everyone had been asleep except him and Vincent, Cloud had told Vincent to take care of the other two, to make sure they got through everything alright. He also threatened Vincent, telling him that if he dared to shut himself away, than he'd come back and kick his ass personally. It was a weak threat, but it had gotten a weak smile out of the stoic man.

When the fated day came, Cloud was thin as paper and coughing up blood. He'd expected all this, but it was painful. He once again cursed at Aerith's soul, though not meaning it. It wasn't like he was going to die permanently.

His final breath came, and lying on his death bed, Cloud gestured to First Tsurugi and the key to Fenrir. He gave it to his younger self, knowing he'd love to have them. Smiling, Cloud passed away into the lifestream happily, glad to have been able to spend time with Zack once again, even if it hadn't been for very long. He almost envied his younger self for getting Zack all to himself.

Cloud floated in the lifestream for a while, and he met many people he hadn't been aware of before. Angeal, for example, and the old Director of SOLDIER, Lazard Deusericus. They both thanked him very much for what he had done for Zack, and Cloud felt happy that he had the chance to meet such brilliant men.

But alas, his time in the lifestream didn't last. Almost four years later, Cloud found himself back in a body, his body, but not. His past self had grown, and now, it was his again. Their minds mixed and meshed together, becoming one to create a different person all together. He was still Cloud, but he was a renewed Cloud, reborn from the lifestream and what had previously gone on in both timelines. Once again, Cloud was in a happier time, with a happier, lighter conscience.

Life went on, things changed, and most importantly, everyone was happy. Aerith and Zack got married, had two children by the names of Ifalna and Jake. Cloud never married, never fell in love, but he did gain the title of 'Uncle Cloud'.

Vincent had also moved on. He'd gained the forgiveness he'd been looking for, he'd traveled, and he'd come back to Cloud, much to the blond's delight. There wasn't much to say for the others. Apparently, AVALANCHE had never made it in this timeline. Cloud was sad for his lost friends, but he dealt with it as best he could.

Things went on, life got better, and above all, there were no regrets, no heaviness remained.


End file.
